Shattered
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Naruto is the only person left with hope for Sasuke's return, until his latest failed mission convinces him it's time to give up. Naruto has become numb. But he's about to get the shock of his life. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat quietly at Jiraiya's grave, basking in the sun that shined through the trees. This is where he always went to think, which he had done a lot of lately. Sasuke was still out there, and Naruto was starting to lose hope. Something that his friends had hoped for, but also couldn't believe. Naruto in all of his years, even through the torture of his childhood, Naruto pushed through. His friends couldn't believe that Sasuke could get to him this much. Naruto had just got back from another mission to rescue Sasuke, only now, Naruto goes alone, because everyone else had given up. Tsunade has never let him go without Naruto raising Hell after the third attempt. Naruto was now on his ninth attempt to bring Sasuke home. Naruto flashed back to his conversation with Tsunade when he asked to go again.

"I will not be silenced! I will try and save him as much as a damn well please! You all may have given up hope, but not me!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade and Sakura stared at the blonde. He was desperate, and he wouldn't give up until Sasuke was back home. "Naruto, when are you going to get it? Sasuke isn't coming home, he will never come back, you can't save him." Sakura said, calmly, knowing Naruto was going to get upset more. Naruto's hands balled into fists and the tears began to well at his eyes. He looked up at them, upset and angry. "Go ahead Naruto." Tsunade whispered. And Naruto ran out of her office. "Let him go and he will run." she said to Sakura. Sakura just sighed, she was more worried about Naruto now than ever.

Naruto's tears poured out of his cheeks. "I'm so pathetic aren't I, pervy sage?" Naruto chuckled. "Even you wanted me to give up and I wouldn't, and I still haven't, I'm such a pathetic excuse for a ninja." he whispered to the sky. "I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken over him." he cried harder. His anxiety was rising. Since his anxiety attack when he thought they were going to kill Sasuke, Tsunade had given Naruto anxiety pills to knock him out, because there was no calming him down without it. Naruto's hands gripped the ground below him as his hands began to shake uncontrollably. He reached into his pocket and opened his perscription with shaking hands. He popped two pills into his mouth and waited for the calm to wash over him. He was still crying.

It was midday and the sun was beginning to fall, Naruto watched as the leaves above his head shook in the wind and he shut his eyes, tears still pouring down his cheeks. He drifted away to sleep, his medication making him unconcious to the world.

/~***~\\\\\

Kakashi walked towards Jiraiya's grave, knowing Naruto would be there. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was worried about Naruto too. Tsunade had begged him to go along with Naruto on this next mission, to try and convince him that Sasuke wasn't worth this anymore. Kakashi knew it would all be in vain, Naruto would never give up, but he was going to go, for Naruto.

Kakashi approached the grave when he saw the sleeping blond, pill bottle still in hand. He saw the stained tears on his cheeks and it saddened him. He scooped Naruto up into his arms and carried him home. He laid Naruto in bed and covered him up. Iruka met him at the house when Kakashi expressed his concern about Naruto's wellbeing.

All his medication did was turn him off to world for a while. Naruto's life had been consumed by Sasuke and there was nothing they could do about it. Naruto may have changed, but his stubbornness has stuck with him. No amount of medication or pleading with him was going to change his feelings for Sasuke.

"Iruka, we should tidy up his house. It's a mess, I mean look at it." Kakashi expressed. Iruka hated seeing Naruto like this, his heart broke for him. Kakashi and Iruka spent the evening cleaning up Naruto's home. The dust was thick, his clothes were filthy, and there wasn't anything in the fridge that wasn't expired. They wondered if he even ate anymore.

Naruto's shallow breaths echoed through the empty house. Kakashi and Iruka saw their way out and made their way home so they could rest up to go with Naruto on this mission tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked to the gate, bright and early. The sun was just rising, fog settled all around the village. The dew dripped off the blades of grass. It was going to be a hot day, the humidity was high. Naruto was shocked to see Kakashi waiting for him at the gate, bags packed, Pakun at his side.

"You're going with me?" he asked. "I can't let you go alone." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Thank you." Naruto smiled. They began their walk and with that, the ninth Sasuke retrieval mission was in transit.

/~***~\\\\\

"Sasuke please! Come home!" Naruto screamed. "Naruto, you're pathetic, you should know by now I'm not coming home." Sasuke smirked and began his chidori. Naruto began his rasengan. The flash was the last thing Naruto saw.

/~***~\\\\\

Kakashi was running through the forest, Naruto on his back. Naruto opened his eyes to the familiar sight of him going through the forest. He didn't need to ask anymore, he knew the mission failed. He began to cry and he started to breathe heavily. Kakashi stopped and sat Naruto down on the ground. He clutched at his chest and began to shake. "Naruto, your pills!" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto screamed, the pain in his chest was too much for him. Kakashi dug through his pockets for his pills and forced Naruto to swallow them.

Naruto clawed at his chest. "Oh God, Sasuke, Sasuke, please. I just want you to come home!" he just kept screaming. His breaths shook and he began to sweat. His anxiety was starting to dissipate. He shut his eyes and when woke back up, he was in a hospital bed in Konoha.

Tsunade was waiting for him. Naruto stayed quiet and she left the room, he spent the rest of his evening feeling numb. It was over, Naruto had no hope left. He felt empty, dead inside.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office, he had just been released from the hospital. Sakura and Tsunade sat there just waiting for him to ask to go again. "Can I just have a few weeks off?" Naruto asked, voice tired. Tsunade was taken aback by his question. "Of course…" she said. "Thanks." Naruto whispered and turned to leave. "Naruto…" Sakura started.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to ask anymore. I've given up." Naruto said. Tsunade and Sakura couldn't believe what they were hearing. "All this time spent in vain, wasted years…" Naruto began, trying not to cry. "It was all for nothing. My hope has died." He finished and he walked out the door. Tsunade put her hands to her head, trying to absorb all that she had heard.

"What just happened Tsunade?" Sakura asked. Tsunade stood up and looked out of her window. The sun was setting and she watched as Naruto walked slowly down the road. "All I know is that the end is beginning…" she began to cry. All this time they wanted Naruto to give up on Sasuke and now they were upset that Naruto was now hopeless.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto's tears had dried up, he was numb, completely. He sat next to Jiraiya's grave, completely lost in thought. The wind rustled the leaves as the setting sun shone through the leaves. "I gave up Jiraiya…I hope you're proud of me." He whispered. Naruto felt like he had to cry, but he had no tears left. The years of crying and crying had caught up to him. He felt nothing. He knew Jiraiya was there with him and he absorbed it while he could. "I miss you pervy sage." He whispered to the wind.

Naruto stood up and began to walk home. The streets were surprisingly empty for this beautiful evening. Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and was lost in thought the rest of the way home. Naruto shut his door and clicked the lock. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. His thoughts directly went to Sasuke.

No one understood that the desperation to save Sasuke was more than just their bond and their friendship. Naruto was in love with Sasuke. And he realized that after the first attempt to bring Sasuke home. His mind, his whole life, became consumed by Sasuke. No one knew how deeply Naruto felt for the raven. Naruto shut his eyes, his night would be full of dreams of Sasuke, and he knew that would never change. He would hold his secret love of Sasuke with him forever, but he didn't have any fight left in him. It was time to give up. Naruto slipped into his dreams, ready to awaken to his new life tomorrow.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto was not the obnoxious blonde anymore. He was emotionless. He did missions more quickly than usual. It was no bullshit with him anymore. It was all business. He ate, slept, and did missions. That was his new life. And everyone hated it. He occasionally hung out with Sakura and Kiba. He smiled and laughed, but there was no life behind it. Tsunade hadn't heard Sasuke's name in months, but she found herself thinking about it more. Now that Naruto was detached from everything, she wanted Sasuke to come back. And that thought pissed her off more than anything. She hated the Uchiha for doing this to Naruto. Naruto was still so young and almost half of his life has been consumed by Sasuke. Naruto should be there any minute, and she was going to spring a surprise on him.

"What kind of mission do you need me to do?" Naruto asked. "A retrieval mission." She whispered. Naruto blinked twice. "Okay…for who?" he questioned. "You know who Naruto." She said sternly. He chuckled. "I don't do that anymore Tsunade." He smirked. Tsunade saw the smallest glimmer of pain in his blue irises. "He's not coming back, I get that now. Why are you so interested now?" he asked. She didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. "Exactly." He said and left.

Naruto couldn't believe she asked him to do that. Like, what was she trying to do? Force him to remember Sasuke? He already knew Sasuke was on his mind every single second or every day. But when people stopped talking about him, he felt like he was in his own personal Hell. He didn't have to share it with anyone else. Naruto had two worlds to live in: his small village and his own Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stopped taking his pills; he hadn't had an episode of anxiety in a while. Naruto began to drink away his thoughts with sake. He downed a bottle a day. He was numb, all day, every day.

He was tired. Tired of this life he was living. His days all felt the same, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget Sasuke. He couldn't drink it all away. He sat in his dark house, the moon shining through his window. The tears glistened on his cheeks and he raised the bottle to his lips and took a long swig. He slipped his jacket off and looked at the scars on his wrists. He took another long swig. He realized that now that he had no more fight left, he had nothing to live for. Sasuke wasn't going to come back.

"Damn it Sasuke, why do you make me love you?" He whispered and slammed the back of his head against the wall, more tears poured. He became dizzier than before. He wanted to pass out and just sleep this all off, but sleep was still half a bottle away. He dug through his back and brought out his kunai. He couldn't believe he was going to do this again.

He felt the crimson leak through his skin and he gasped in…pleasure. He wanted more. He rigorously sliced at his arms. His arms were completely marred, covered in blood. He slipped further into euphoria the more he cut. His eyes rolled back into his head. His breaths were quick and shallow. He cut until his vision was too impaired to continue. He slept, soaking his sheets with blood. This was his secret. No one could know. Tsunade would lock him up in the hospital for sure. Naruto welcomed sleep, but not his dreams.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto's eyes blinked open. He was sticky and his sheets were dark red. His head was pounding; he poured himself a glass of water and gulped the whole thing down. He stripped the sheets off of his bed and made sure to hide them so they wouldn't be found. His boxers were ruined, but luckily a shower would clean up the rest. His life was back to where it was before. Naruto had reached the breaking point. He couldn't hide it anymore, he didn't have the strength. He was fatigued and he felt empty.

/~***~\\\\\

Tsunade had growing concerns of Naruto and his health. She hadn't seen much of him lately and she learned that he had been visiting the liquor store every day. He was still going on missions, but he was getting paler and losing a lot of weight. He was quiet, didn't talk much, and stayed to himself.

He entered the chuunin exam and passed with flying colors, he was the busiest person in Konoha. He went home to sleep and then left as soon as he got up. She was frustrated in knowing that she couldn't do anything, Naruto said he was alright and wouldn't talk to her or anyone for that matter. She knew he was hurting, but she couldn't get him to talk and that killed her inside.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto lie next to Jiraiya's grave with his bottle of sake and a cigarette in hand. "You know what Jiraiya? This shit is great. Why couldn't I find all of this sooner?" he laughed and dragged off of his cigarette. "I haven't felt this good for a long time." He finished off his bottle of sake. He dropped it on the grass and curled up next to Jiraiya's grave. Although there was a smile on his face, tears ran down his cheeks. "I miss you…" he whispered. He struggled to sit up and pull himself up, staggering home in the dark.

He stumbled into his home and tripped and fell on the floor. He shushed himself as to not wake anyone up. He crawled into bed and passed out.

"_Sasuke…come back." He whispered. "Dobe, I'm never coming back to that village." Sasuke smirked. "But I need you Sasuke, you're all I live for." Naruto screamed. "It's over Naruto." Sasuke cursed, and the whistling sound of chidori filled the air. Naruto felt a pain in his chest._

Naruto flew up out of his bed, panting heavily, cold sweat running down his body. He ran to the bathroom and vomited. Alcohol and blood were the only things that came up. Naruto stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, seeing the blood. He gripped the sides of the porcelain sink in the bathroom, hands shaking rapidly. He looked at himself in the mirror, and he didn't recognize who he was anymore. "I love you so much, it hurts." He said and clinched the sink and bit his tongue to keep from screaming. When he tasted blood, he opened his eyes and saw that tears were beginning to well up. He quickly shook them away and reached for his kunai.

/~***~\\\\\

Tsunade paced back in forth in her office, she hadn't slept for days and it was already one o'clock in the morning. Sakura entered her office with a tray in hand. "Here my lady, I made us some chamomile tea. Maybe this will help us sleep all this worry off." Sakura smiled.

Hinata and Kiba had come to talk to Tsunade earlier that night, saying they saw Naruto stumbling through the woods. They went to Jiraiya's grave and food an empty sake bottle lying next to it. Tsunade had been crying all evening and Sakura was trying her best to hold it all in. Naruto was getting worse every single day. But it was true; he had lost all of his fight, all his hope. Sasuke drove all of those things and now Naruto was so tired of this life, he didn't know what to do with himself.

The phone in Tsunade's office rang. "Hello?!" she picked up immediately. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is fine, he's just lying in bed asleep. He's alive, he's still breathing. We couldn't find any alcohol bottle in his house or in his trash can. He seems perfectly fine." An ANBU was sent to check on Naruto and she couldn't believe the report. Tsunade knew that she was either going with crazy with worry, or that Naruto was trying to hide something. She knew something more was going on here, because Naruto wasn't himself anymore. He was an empty shell with no soul; she wanted her little Naruto back. And she would be damned if she let someone like Sasuke Uchiha ruin her baby's life any more than he already had.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto staggered through the forest with his bottle of sake, it was pouring down rain tonight. It covered the tears than ran down his face. He gulped from his bottle, but it wasn't taking the pain away. He sat against the tree trunk with his legs dangling on the branch he was perched on.

He looked to the rainy sky. "I tried to go on like I never knew you." He said. The more time passed the emptier Naruto felt. And for that moment, Naruto let himself break down completely. He brought his knees to his chest and cried hysterically. He screamed, gripped the sides of his head, and started to hyperventilate. "Oh God…" he cried, he couldn't stop. His heart felt like it was literally breaking in two. He didn't know how he had made it this long. "I'll never learn, you're my obsession." He cried silently.

/~***~\\\\\

Tsunade was up late in her office this evening, trying to let the sound of the rain calm her nerves, but she felt something poisonous in the air. Something was wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Naruto was all she could think about lately. There was a knock on her door suddenly and the poison she had felt walked straight through the door. Sasuke Uchiha, in the flesh, dripping wet from the rain.

And it didn't take but a second for her to fly up out of her chair and punch him with full force straight in the jaw. Sasuke flew back and hit her wall, cracking it and it didn't seem to phase him. "I deserved that." He said. No one had heard his voice in so long; Tsunade was slightly taken aback by it. "Damn right you fucking deserve it." She said as she pinned him by his throat to the wall.

"Do you know all the damage you've caused?!" she yelled. "I know you will never forgive me, I prepared myself for that when I decided to come back." He said. It made Tsunade angrier. "You don't get it Uchiha, you bastard." She said to him. Tsunade pinned him to the ground and tied his arms around his back and took him directly to the barracks and locked him in a cell. She slammed the cell shut and punched the wall next to it. What the hell was she going to do now? Naruto wouldn't be able to handle this, but she wouldn't let the Uchiha know that. "You have no idea what the fuck you've done." She yelled and left the room. The shock of the Uchiha's return was more than she or anyone else could handle. The guards were shocked, the ANBU were shocked, and it had only been twenty minutes since he returned.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto awoke in the tree he was in the night before, soaking wet and hung-over. His head pounded, he was surprised he didn't fall out of the tree. He took the back way home; he didn't want contact with anyone. He shut the door quietly behind him, slipped off his soaking wet clothes and climbed into bed. His skin was cold to the touch from being out all night in the rain, but he thought it felt good for his whole body to numb and not just his mind. It was then that Naruto realized he hadn't eaten in a few days and all of his consumption was alcohol. He glanced from his room to the kitchen, but then dismissed the idea due to his upset stomach. He took a drink of water from the glass that had been on his bedside table for a few days now. He shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

Four hours later, Naruto woke up to Tsunade in his living room. He knew this would happen eventually, he hadn't seen or talked to her in about a week and he knew she'd come after him eventually. Luckily, he had a long sleeve shirt on to cover his cuts, but the empty bottles of sake in his trash can were not there anymore, she had found out.

"Naruto, we need to talk." She said. "We always need to talk." He said. She didn't like how he was sounding; his voice was raspy and low. "Please sit down." She whispered, her voice was thick with worry. Naruto knew this wasn't just about him, something had happened. "Look, if this is about the bottle…" he began. "No, Naruto, I already knew, I'm disappointed, highly upset and concerned, but that's not why I'm here to talk to you." She said. "Okay…what's up?" he asked, concerned. "Last night, Sasuke came home, he's in a holding cell right now." She said, she bit her lip in anticipation to his reaction.

Naruto had no words, he wasn't even thinking right now. 'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke….home?' he thought to himself. He sat in shock for what seemed like forever, Tsunade tried to keep herself from crying. "It's been almost six years now…" he whispered. Tsunade stayed silent. Naruto stood up, "I have to see him, now." He said. Tsunade didn't expect anything less; she stood up and walked with Naruto to the holding barracks.

/~***~\\\\\

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Sakura yelled and threw Sasuke's tray of food at his cell. "How fucking dare you come back here!" she started to scream. "Sakura, enough." Naruto's voice raised her head, as well as Sasuke's. "Naruto…" Sakura whispered. "Oh please, don't! Don't go see him, don't talk to him, please Naruto!" she pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. Naruto pushed passed her and walked towards his holding cell. "I have to do this, you know that." He said. Sakura cried and ran out with Tsunade behind her, leaving the two alone.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke couldn't believe the Naruto he was seeing; pale, skinny, lifeless. He couldn't have possibly done this, could he? Naruto's eyes locked with the Uchiha's. Naruto's eyes were dead and lifeless, Sasuke's were back to the clear obsidian that Naruto had known from so long ago. Neither of them knew what to say, they couldn't form words after being apart and all the circumstances behind it. "Six years Sasuke…and now you come home? Now that I finally gave up trying to save you and bring you home, you bring yourself home." Naruto said. "What made you do it?" the blonde whispered.

Sasuke stood there and stared at Naruto, it was hard for him to speak to him after all this time. "You hadn't come after me in months…" Sasuke whispered, ashamed, for the first time in his life. "Did you want to make sure you actually killed me that last time?" Naruto asked. And that hurt, it really hit a nerve in Sasuke, he felt the pang in his heart that he always hated because Naruto made him feel it. "No Naruto…" he said. "I never wanted to kill you…I couldn't have killed you." The raven admitted. Naruto was slightly taken aback by that comment. "I would have never forgiven myself, Naruto." He said. "Sasuke, you don't know the Hell you have put me through." Naruto couldn't believe he just admitted that to Sasuke, but after all this time, the words were just slipping out, he couldn't control it.

The more they talked, the closer Naruto walked towards the cell. "What happened to you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice was thick was concern. Naruto had a hard time believing that Sasuke actually gave a damn, but his voice made him believe it. "I drink a bottle of sake a day, I don't talk to anyone anymore, I don't really do anything anymore actually." He said and slipped his jacket off. "And of course, I'm self-destructive." Naruto smiled eerily at his cuts. He showed Sasuke his cuts, as if he was proud of them, his arms were marred with scars and fresh cuts, stained with blood. This person wasn't Naruto, and Sasuke couldn't take it. "Naruto…where did you go?" he asked. "I let it all go when you left Sasuke, I have nothing else to live for. You're my obsession." He said, smiling at him. Sasuke walked up to the cell bars and gripped them with his hands. Naruto walked up to him and placed his forehead against Sasuke's. They both absorbed this foreign body heat that they hadn't known for so long. They looked into each other's eyes and Sasuke could see that small hint of blue in the blonde's irises, he was still in there. Sasuke placed his hands over Naruto's on the bar and Naruto let a single tear slip down his cheek. "Welcome home Sasuke…" he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto had gone back to his old ways, he was with Sasuke every second of every day, but Tsunade wouldn't allow for Sasuke to be set free just yet. She was contemplating the best way to handle this situation; she never believed that Sasuke would ever return home.

Tsunade almost flew off the handle when she found Naruto and Sasuke sleeping together in the cell. Naruto was going to let Sasuke deceive him again. Naruto got pissed when Kiba and Chouji came to see Sasuke, just the beat the living Hell out of him. Naruto of course came to Sasuke's rescue, which pissed off all of his friends. "We are only trying to protect you Naruto!" they yelled. "No you aren't! You're trying to piss me off!" he yelled back. This was going to be a battle for a long time.

"Naruto, you have to understand why they are so angry with me. Look what I did to you…" Sasuke said. "I don't care." He said, pouting. Sasuke smiled and embraced Naruto. Naruto fell right into his arms. "I gotta go for now Sasuke, but I will be back tomorrow." Naruto smiled. "Okay, I will see you then." The raven smiled back at him. Naruto walked out of the cell and walked home, smile on his face.

Tsunade gathered all of Naruto's friends in her office and she vowed to not let Naruto see Sasuke anymore, she couldn't see him hurt anymore. Sasuke was going to break his heart and deceive him once again. She wouldn't let it happen and everyone else agreed.

/~***~\\\\\

Naruto walked into the barracks and came face to face with Tsunade, hands crossed. "You're not going to see Sasuke anymore, Naruto." She said. Naruto didn't know what she was saying. "He's just going to hurt you again." She said and had two ANBU guards grab him. Naruto began to yell, "SASUKE!" he screamed, tears flooding his eyes. "NARUTO!" he yelled. "It's going to be okay!" he screamed. Naruto began to kick and scream; he got loose and ran away from the barracks. He went back to his home and dug out his hidden bottles and began to drink. He was panicking; he dug out his pills and took a few. He swallowed them with liquor. He was losing Sasuke again, and he knew that he couldn't live without him.

He took a few more pills and finished off his first bottle of sake, starting on another one. He was on his way to the Hokage Mountains, this was the end. He was quickly fading away. "It's almost over…" he whispered and looked over his small village from the mountain top.

/~***~\\\\\

"Tsunade, Dear God, listen to me!" Sasuke yelled. She was pacing back and forth in front of his cell. "Naruto isn't stable! He's going to do something stupid!" he pleaded with her. "Let me out of here! I need to save him!" he started to become frantic. Tsunade was scared because she knew that he was right. Sasuke was the only one that could save him. She couldn't take it anymore. "Go." She said, not looking at him, opening his cell. He sprinted out the door and headed to Naruto, he knew exactly where he would be.

Naruto looked down at the ground far below him. His legs were shaking, his arms dripped blood from them and his mind was blank. No Sasuke, no life. He stepped a shaking leg forward towards the edge of the cliff. "NO!" Sasuke screamed and tackled Naruto to the ground. "Oh God, Naruto, what have you done? Oh God, Oh God." Sasuke panicked. Naruto was in his arms, halfway to dead. His eyes were glossed over with alcohol and drugs. He applied pressure to his arms, they were pouring. "Sasuke…" the blonde whispered. Sasuke eyes were flooded with tears. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay. I'm here Naruto." He whispered, pulling him closer. Naruto looked up at him and Sasuke stared down at him. "Sasuke…I…" Naruto began and Sasuke stopped him with a kiss.

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened. "Naruto, I love you, I've loved you for so long. I ran away because my feelings for you scared me. Please forgive me, I need you." Sasuke cried. "Sasuke…I love you, Oh my God, I love you so damn much." Naruto cried harder. Sasuke picked him up and ran towards the hospital. Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's body heat. "Sasuke, I feel cold." Naruto shivered. Sasuke ran faster. "Hold on Naruto, please!" he yelled.

He burst into the hospital and Tsunade was there to take Naruto. Naruto's stomach was pumped and his arms wrapped up. He barely made it, he was very weak. Seeing Naruto hooked up to wires and IV's was killing Sasuke to see. Naruto broke down in the hallway outside of Naruto's room. "What have I done? Why was I so stupid? I should have never left him." He cried, his knees to his chest. Tsunade was staring at the site in front of her, this wasn't a joke, this wasn't some elaborate plan to deceive Naruto into believing he cared, Sasuke was actually crying because of this.

She knelt down next to him and she hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm so very sorry." She whispered. "No Tsunade, I am." He said. She knew that he meant it. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed from down the hallway. She saw the Uchiha and went straight to punch him in the face, Tsunade stopped her hand. "No Sakura, Sasuke just saved Naruto's life." She said. Sakura looked at the Uchiha's tear-filled eyes and she began to cry. "He almost didn't make it." Tsunade said. Sasuke stood up and placed his hands on the glass separating him and the boy he loved. Naruto was sleeping peacefully, for the first time in a very long time.

Sakura approached the Uchiha and suddenly hugged him. She began to cry on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Tears slipped down both of their cheeks. This six year Hell was over, Sasuke was back, Naruto was healing, and Sakura had forgiven Sasuke. Tsunade was getting emotional at the site in front of her. Two old team mates, embracing each other, frightened for their other team mates life. They both cried and cried. Kakashi arrived to this site and he also embraced his two students.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and saw this beautiful moment, he smiled, Team 7 was back. He fell back asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto awoke the next morning. He was still very weak and tired, but when he awoke Sakura was sitting next to his bed. "Heya sleepy head, nice to see you awake." She smiled. Naruto smiled back at her and then behind her where Sasuke sat, sleeping away. "He's been here the whole time, he's never left." She said. Naruto smiled and fell back into his pillow, sighing with a relief. Sakura smiled, "I'm going to get you something to eat." And she left the room. Naruto slowly turned over on his side to face the raven, a weak smile on his face. Sasuke stretched and opened his eyes to see two beautiful blue irises looking at him. "Hey." He smiled and climbed into the chair next to the bed. Sasuke lain his head next to Naruto's and took his hand. "So, was that for real?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I promise." Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde, deep, absorbing the love. "You really scared me…" Sasuke sighed. "Sasuke…I want to get better." Naruto said. Sasuke's smile widened and he embraced him. Both of them were crying silent tears, they were together again, they were in love, and for the first time in a very long time, everything was okay.  
Naruto stayed in the hospital until he regained his strength and was eating properly. As soon as he was discharged, he began therapy. Things he couldn't say before were finally spilling out. He said his chest felt lighter, he could breathe easier, and that his self-destructive impulses were becoming less frequent. Naruto now understood that he was addicted to self-harm and that his recovery would be long, but as long as he stayed positive, he would make it through.  
Naruto bounced back quickly, he was loud and adventurous and Sasuke just went along for the ride. They had been completely inseparable and now they were moving in together. Sasuke chased him through the house, catching him and pinning him to the walls with kisses. Sakura and Kakashi had been spending more time with Sasuke and Naruto and rebuilding their team. Sakura and Kakashi could feel the love between the blonde and the raven. Sasuke watched Naruto, possessively, but with more care than they had ever seen. Naruto was just infatuated with Sasuke, loving him and smiling with him every second. This whole nightmare was completely over and happiness engulfed all of Konoha. It took a long time for the village to be accepting of Sasuke's return, but as soon as they saw their village hero brought back to life by him, their feelings were dismissed.  
Months went by and for the first time, the two made love. Both of them shaking with nervousness, but more from anticipation and desire. Both of their bodies radiated heat, need, and love. They stripped their clothes and wrapped themselves in each other, tangled in satin sheets. They explored every inch of each other's bodies. Naruto's sweet spot was his neck, Sasuke's was his hips. Their lips crashed with need and Sasuke readied himself, but was more worried about Naruto. Naruto gasped in pain, but he encouraged Sasuke to continue. Sasuke began to moan and Naruto pushed him in farther and he moaned loudly. Naruto was in a state of pure euphoria, he felt high, and he was seeing stars. He had never felt so good in his life. They climaxed together and fell right to sleep. When Naruto awoke, Sasuke's arms were wrapped tight around him, kissing his shoulders and cheeks. What they had, was real.  
Team 7 began to go on missions again and the team was stronger than ever. And during a mission in the village of stars, under the moon and shining stars, the two went swimming in a beautiful lake. They embraced each other and tangled together under the water. The kissed and danced under the stars. And that night, Sasuke got on one knee and asked for Naruto's hand in marriage. Naruto was ecstatic and tackled Sasuke to the ground. "Yes, yes, yes!" he screamed. Tears came to Sakura's eyes, she was so happy to see this beautiful moment. Naruto was crying happy tears, Sasuke kissed them away and embraced his soon to be husband.  
The town went crazy with preparation. The town was decorated in white paper latterns and the cherry blossoms were flowing. Sasuke was very nervous. "You look great man." Kiba said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled. His tux was black with a white undershirt, he was fidgeting with the the red flower pinned to his tuxedo. This was going to be the most amazing day of his life.  
Naruto was getting pampered by the girls. His tuxedo was white with a black undershirt, red flower pinned perfectly in place. Naruto was shaking nervously. He wanted to look perfect, he wanted this whole day to be perfect. The girls were bustling around with excitement. Naruto took a deep breath, it was time.  
Sasuke stood at the alter, the wedding was outside where Team 7 became one. Sasuke kept messing with his tie, he couldn't keep still. The music began to play and he swallowed hard. Iruka was walking down the aisle with Naruto next to him. He looked so handsome and he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have him. Iruka handed hm off to Sasuke and he looked at him with his deep blue eyes and Sasuke fell in love every single time. They smiled, trapped in each others gaze. Until they next thing they heard was "You may kiss...the uh, groom." They kissed and that was it. They were now Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha.


End file.
